Red Vs Blue: Search and Destroy
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: Join Freelancers California and Virginia as they join a simulation team against the invading Covenant trying to activate a hidden Halo ring! Co-authored story by me and Shadowrosedragon!


**All right, this is a joint fiction story with me (PerfectPhoenix) and Shadowrosedragon! It is a Halo story, and a funny story that will touch your heart.**

**I use stages from the Halo 3 Multiplayer to do this. If you don't know what they are, then too bad. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Halo, or anything affiliated with Halo or Red Vs Blue. **

**Chapter 1**

**A Call to Duty**

* * *

**Mikee's POV**

Hello, thank you for listening to my tale. My name is Mikee, or known as Freelancer California.

So, if you don't know what a Freelancer is, then you haven't heard of us.

We are an elite group of soldiers made from our Command, the UNSC. After the Covenant attacked and Master Chief went to fight them, the UNSC is resorting to turn regular soldiers into powerful Spartans like Master Chief. Adding AI units was just the beginning. I have heard of it, and I was the one who received one of them. It was called Omicron.

I have heard about Agent Washington, and what happened with him. I also heard that he destroyed all the AI's as well, including mine in which the Meta took from me and my friend. That was a terrible day, especially with all the troops guarding us.

So much bloodshed, the screams of my comrades. It was just the two of us, and we barely survived.

That's why I stopped the battles and worked at Orbital, which was basically a converted space station which broadcasts all sorts of radio signals for the UNSC troops, and it is also a delivery system. When a squad needs supplies, people here will put the needed supplies in a crate or drop pod, and we will send it.

I was just a checker to make sure those items were correct. Yeah, it was boring, but at least I wasn't fighting. I haven't heard much about the war since I changed duties, but with all the new deliveries they needed, I think it gets much worse from here.

One day would change my life forever. It was a normal day for my checking service. I was up in my station as a sound beeped. It sounded like an alarm to me, but it just meant another package was coming in. I jumped down from my station and saw the usual package. On the front of the box, it read out, "Assault Rifle Ammo, Trip Mine Equipment."

I walked to the back of the room and grabbed the listed items. Putting them inside the box, I went to my station and pulled out a phone hooked to the wall. "Need package moved to Gate 3." I told through the phone, my voice echoing through the metal halls. Two Movers came and picked up the crate and moved the crate with the objects.

This was my normal routine. Boring, but gets food on the table. At least I was away from the war.

"Sergeant Mikee, report to the Head Office immediately." A voice demanded over the intercom. The people in the room I was in looked at me, exchanging glances. It was like I was in trouble or something. I got moving pretty fast to avoid them. Usually, the Head Office never calls people. I probably screwed up on one of the box orders again. They haven't told me directly about it, but I wonder why a trip to the main office.

I soon arrived there. It had a couple of guards there along with all kinds of junk.

"Mikee, report up here." A voice told me. As ordered, I walked up to the leader of the base. He wore a white Spartan Helmet and white armor with golden secondary colors.

"Sir, did I do something wrong again?" I asked. The leader shook his head.

"No, but Command has sent us new commands for you. They are asking you to return to duty. First, you have to go to Command for now, to get more on the de-briefing." The leader told me.

"Sent back to duty, as a Freelancer?" I asked. The leader nodded and I was on my way, although I was ticked off. I just returned from the battles and against the Meta, which has terrified me since that day. I haven't heard from my friend since that day either. We've separated since then. She continued to work for the Freelancers, I worked normally until now.

After an hour of transportation and driving in a jeep, I arrived at the Pit. It was in a training facility that I used to train in back during training days. Here at the Pit, I spoke with the commanding chief. Since the Director has been arrested from the Freelancer Project, the UNSC decided to give the position to someone else. We don't know him by name, but everyone calls him the New Director.

"Welcome back. I am sure you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, I have a couple. One, why are you calling me back anyway?" I asked, putting my Battle Rifle down. I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"The answer is pretty simple. A couple of days ago, our simulation troops sent us a disturbing distress signal from Avalanche-A."

"Why didn't you send your Recovery Agents? I know you have plenty of those left over from the Freelancer Project." I told him bitterly.

"We did. We cut off access to investigate. Reports say that the Red and Blue Teams there have been slaughtered. There was only one survivor though, and he reports that aliens attacked them. There have been some alien ship parts, but we would like you to investigate the site as well. We will be sending other Freelancers to investigate."

"So, basically, you want me to go check out a site where a possible mass murder occurred just for the heck of it?" I yelled.

"Agent California, I must remind you of your superiors." The Director told me.

"Superiors? Hah, when I was attacked by the Meta with my friend, we had our A.I's taken from us, and the best you guys did was simply to relocate until the threat was over, and now, after all the terrors I've been through, you're asking me to come back?"

"Mikee, you were implanted with the ability of accuracy. If the aliens should return, you would be a great help in battle. We don't know what they're after, but we ask for your assistance. Besides, isn't fighting a better job than being a Searcher back on Orbital?" Director told me.

That got me thinking, but I couldn't go back to fighting. Not after what happened. I guess I had no other choice.

"I'll go to the crash site, but by then, I'll make up my mind." I told the Director.

"Very well. A Hornet will drop you off at Avalanche, and you will proceed with investigating the scene. While you wait, stop by the armory to pick up your needed weapons." Director told me. I nodded and walked away.

The Director was silent, and then his voice was heard in the background. "Send Agent Virginia to Avalanche-B. I think its time to get their team back together."

* * *

**Well, not off to a great start, but good enough. What do you think?**

**Yeah, there are some things going off with this. Hope you like it! R&R!**

**~PerfectPhoenix.**


End file.
